E-commerce merchants often require customers to enter personal information when making a purchase, usually for the immediate purpose of sending an electronic copy of the receipt to the customer. However, these merchants often store customer email addresses for sending future advertisements and promotional information. This can result in customers receiving a variety of un-wanted emails that clutter their inbox. Further, there are significant security concerns with customer information being stored on merchant platforms, including security breaches, which might result in customer information (e.g., personal and financial information) being stolen.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for custodial email management. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.